I Care!
by CBrooke92
Summary: My take on how Claire and the others found Kmart and a bunch of short stories after showing their sisterly relationship. Set before Extinction but will eventually catch up with the movie. Enjoy! Rated T: For Language
1. New Family

**My first Resident Evil FanFiction. This is a Claire/Kmart story about sisterly love. Might continue. Set before Extinction. My take on how Claire and the other found Kmart. Enjoy! Please review!**

Dahlia, at fourteen years old, has been on the run for five days. Her family had been killed by zombies. She managed to escape by climbing out of the bathroom window. She was now running for her life. The undead were slowly chasing her through the desert streets of Nevada. She ran with a limp because she had a gash on right leg from hopping over a barbwire fence. It continues to bleed making her feel weak and also attracting the undead. Dahlia looked ahead and saw a K-Mart store half buried in the sand. She needed to hide and figured this would be a good place. The sliding doors were closed. Dahlia started to panic because a few yards away, the undead were approaching. She was able to slide her fingers in between the cracks. With whatever strength she had left, she managed to open the doors. She slid inside and ran through the store leaving a bloody trail. She need to find a small space, somewhere to hide. She enter an 'Employees Only' room and found a small cabinet. Taking everything out she squeezed inside and shut the doors. She felt lightheaded and dizzy from lack of food and water. Her leg still bled and she thinks her ribs are broken from god know what. She's fallen so many time while on the run. Focusing on her breathing and closing her eyes, she hears the undead shuffling through the store, and she know this in the end.

She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, gun shots were being fired. She heard voices in the background and knew there were people out there. Dahlia slowly made her way out of her hiding spot. Opening the door she saw a woman on the ground fighting off the undead which were on top of her. Dahlia saw the gun on the ground. Picking it up she yelled. "HEY!" When the zombie looked up she fired. Hitting it in the head. The woman on the ground got up and ran towards her. But before she got there, Dahlia empty what little contents were in her stomach.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked. She brushed the hair from the girls face. "Are you bitten?"

"No, I'm fine." Dahlia replied. She followed the woman outside and joined two other men.

The darker man turned towards them. "Is that the only the survivor?"

"Ya! Little shit has a good aim. Took down an undead."

"Good job," the other man said. "I'm Carlos. This is LJ and that's Claire." He pointed at the women by her side. "What's your name?"

"I never liked it." Dahlia replied.

"I never liked my name either." LJ said. "Well lets see. How bout Kmart?"

"I like it!" She smiled. Kmart. That's perfect.

"Great! We better hit the road. Those motherfuckers could be back." LJ said.

"Alright! Let's go. Kmart got join the others on the bus." Claire demanded.

"No! I want to go with you." Kmart hugged the woman. She felt safe with her and didn't want to leave.

"But..." Claire went to respond.

"Ya Claire, she wants to go with you." LJ laughed. Claire never had anyone be attached to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, you can come with me." She saw the girl smile. Everyone made there way to their vehicles and drove off. Claire kept looking at the girl in the passenger seat. She was quiet. After driving for a few hours, the group pulled over to sleep for the night. Claire got out and did her usual routine. Have Mickey and Carlos set perimeter, have LJ start a fire, and check to see how much gas was in the tank Chase was towing behind his truck. She made her way to Otto's bus where her handed out food. "Hey got some cream corn?"

He shook the cans. "Here you go."

Claire opened it and saw it was cream corn. "How do you do that?"

"It's a dieing talent." He continued to hand out food.

Claire made her way to her companion in the hummer. "Hey Kmart, I hope you like cream corn!" She opened the passenger door and Kmart fell out, unconscious. "Oh Shit! Carlos! Betty!" She yelled. Claire help Kmart back into the car and noticed her leg was this ugly purple and green color. Carlos and Betty came from behind.

"What happened?" Carlos said.

"Her leg. It's infected." He gave her a worried look. "No I mean from the cut!" She went to the back of the hummer and opened it up. She then had Carlos lay her down so Betty can look at her leg.

"It's infected." she concludes. Claire's heart dropped. "But don't worry, it's not bad. I have the stuff to fix it." She went to the ambulance and came back with a bag. She went to work on Kmart's leg.

Claire was pacing back and forth and Carlos was observing her. "I guess you have a soft spot for her."

Claire glared at him. "No I don't!" He didn't believe her. "Fine! Yes. She grew on me. I never had anyone look up to me. So ya, I care for her."

Carlos smiled. "Well it looks like you have a little sister." He gave Claire a pat on the back. "She'll be fine." He turned back to camp.

Betty finished and packed her things. "She's lucky we found her in time or she wouldn't have lasted." She went back to her car.

Claire moved Kmart into the backseat when she started to wake. "How do you feel?"

"Uhhh...My leg hurts. What happen?" She looked at her leg which was propped up in between the front seats. It was wrapped up in gauze and had blood stains.

"Your leg was infected because of that cut. Why didn't you tell me? I could have lost you!"

"I'm sorry." she started to cry. Claire panicked.

"It's Ok." She whispered. "It's Ok." She rocked her back and forth to calm her down. "Hey, I got you something!" Claire reached forward and grabbed the cream corn. "I hope your hungry." She saw Kmart give a huge smile and took the can. Claire watched as she scarfed down the food. After a while, Carlos came by and said everyone was heading to sleep before he too left. "Well, I think you should rest."

"I can sleep!" she cried. "If I do, those motherfuckers will come."

"Ok first off, watch the language. And second I'll stay right here and make sure your safe." Claire moved so Kmart was resting against her chest.

"I love you sis!" Kmart said before falling asleep.

Claire smiled and actually let a tear fall. "Love you too...sis!" She kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Price You Pay

**Before I wrote this I asked my dad if you can dislocated your shoulder if you're small and inexperience. It's plausible. This is just info I thought you should know before you read. Claire and Kmart moments. (Sisterly Love) Still set before Extinction. Enjoy and please review!**

**Description:**** Shooting a shotgun for the first time came cause problems. Especially if you don't know how to hold it properly. Kmart's about to find out. **

It's been six weeks and there's still no sign of human life. Kmart sat in the passenger seat of the yellow hummer. She just stared out the window looking at nothing but sand. Lifting up her leg, she smiled. When Claire and the others found her she had gash on her leg that got infected. Thanks to Betty, her leg was healed. Now there's only a scar. Ever since that incident, she and Claire have become like family. She looks up to Claire and thinks of her as a big sister. The convoy finding her was the best thinks that's ever happened since the zombie invasion. "Hey! Hey Kmart!" She herd Claire in the background.

"Huh...Oh sorry." Kmart said, turning away from the window.

"What's wrong? Is it your leg?" Claire gave her a worried look.

"No it's fine. I'm just...What if we're the only ones left Claire?"

"Don't think like that K." Claire reached over and grabbed her hand. "We'll be Ok. You and me, if we stick together, we'll survive." Kmart smiled and nodded. They continued driving in silence until Claire spotted a run-down gas station. She grabbed the talkie. "Carlos lets set up camp here. We can see if there's any gas left."

"Sounds good Claire." He replied. Everyone pulled over to set camp. Before that happened, Carlos, LJ, and Mickey got out of their vehicles to check and see if the station is safe.

"Stay here and keep quiet." Claire orders Kmart before joining the guys. It's always the same, she stays put while Claire and the others search for the undead. At first Kmart didn't mind, but now she feels she can handle herself. At other stops, Claire has taught her how use a small 22 hand gun, but with that training, Claire still won't let her help. So instead, she sits in the backseat, and waits.

With Carlos in the lead, the four of them made there way towards the gas station. Before they got to the door, 23 undead came for inside and the back.

"AW SHIT!" LJ yelled.

Kmart sat up and took in the scene in front of her. She saw Claire and the others surrounded by undead. She can see Betty and Otto joining the gun fight. Kmart started to panic. She looked to find Claire. If she was killed, Kmart would be devastated.

Claire was taking down five zombies. She hit four in the head, but ran out of bullets. The remaining zombie, which was about six feet, had Claire pinned against a wall.

"CLAIRE!" Kmart screamed. She had to do something. She remembered that Claire keeps a shotgun under the seat. Reaching under, she pulls out the gun and runs towards her big sis.

Claire was fighting off the remaining undead that had her pinned. She shoved it back and then, !BANG! She covered her face from the blood spatter. She looked over from where the shot came and saw Kmart on the ground. "What the hell!"

Kmart laid on the ground in pain. Her right shoulder hurt so bad. Through her tear filled eyes, she can see Claire running towards her. "Cl...Claire," She cried.

"What the hell are you doing K?" Claire grabbed the gun. Before she could hear her response, she turned and fired at three more zombies. Finally after five minute of fighting, the gas station was secure. Claire turned her attention back crying Kmart. "What happened Kmart?"

"I...I couldn't let you die. I grabbed the shot gun and...and," Kmart grabbed her shoulder and cried. "My shoulder hurts so bad!" Claire bent down to examine Kmart's shoulder.

"Dammit K!" Claire noticed that Kmart dislocated her shoulder. She sighed and yelled for Carlos. He, along with LJ, came by.

"What's up?" Carlos bent down beside Claire.

"Kmart dislocated her shoulder shooting the shotgun." She slowly took of Kmart's vest. "I was attacked and..."

"She fuckin' saved your ass." LJ finished. "What, that's twice she's saved you." He and Carlos laughed.

"What can I say, she takes after me." Claire said with pride, but her happiness faded when she hears Kmart cry. "Carlos help me take her to Betty's."

Carlos picked up Kmart. She screamed and that made Claire shed some tears. He set her in the back of the ambulance. Claire explained to Betty what happened and she got behind Kmart and prepared to pop her shoulder back.

Claire was in front and lifted Kmart's chin. "Your shoulder is dislocated and we need to pop it back." Claire calmly said. "This is going to hurt but it'll be over soon." She help her hand and nodded, giving Betty the Ok.

"On the count of three." Betty said. "One..."

"Claire please don't." Kmart cried.

"Two..."

"Claire nooo..." Kmart cried and buried her head in Claire's neck.

"Three!" With one quick jerk, Betty pop her shoulder back. Kmart screamed and struggled to get away. But Claire wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhhh...It's all over." Claire kissed the top of Kmart head. "How come you always manage to get yourself hurt?" She smiled. Kmart let out a small giggle.

Betty went to one of the draws in the ambulance and pulled out a sling to help support Kmart's shoulder. With help from Claire, she put it on Kmart. Giving Kmart one more look over, she joined LJ and the others by the fire.

Claire sat with Kmart, holding her close and rubbing her back. When she calmed down, Claire spoke. "So, do you want to explain to me what happened?"

Kmart wiped her eyes and looked at Claire. "I was in the hummer and saw that motherfu...um...I mean zombie attack you." She started to cry. "I'm so sorry Claire. I was scared and I know you told me not to leave the car. The gun was under the seat and I thought that undead..." She turned away because she didn't want to finish the sentence.

Claire sighed. "Hey! Hey, look at me." She grabbed Kmart's chin. "The reason I don't let you come cause I something were to happen to you, I would not forgive myself."

"But if something happens to you, how do you think I'll feel." Kmart interrupted. "Your the only family I have."

"Your right." Claire said. "And your the closest think I have to family. Next time I'll be more careful. Ok!" Kmart nodded. "Thanks by the way, for saving me...again. Just next time, use the hand gun in the glove box."

"Ya. This is embarrassing." Kmart looked at her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You're inexperience and at least you hit the target and not me." Claire laughed. "You're definitely going to have a nasty bruise."

"First the leg then the shoulder. I always get hurt saving your ass." Kmart joked.

"HaHa! Come on you little shit, lets join the other." Claire let Kmart lean against her as she wrapped her arm around K's good shoulder. They joined the others by the fire enjoying the people they now call family.


	3. Come Back To Me

**Hey Y'all! Sorry it took me so long to update. With finals coming up, it's been crazy. So anyways, here's another story about Claire and Kmart. It's still set before Extinction but probably in the next few chapters later on I'll catch up with the movie and bring in Alice. Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Description:**** Checking to see if the rest stop is clear, Claire finds herself in trouble. When she falls and hits her head, she find herself in a place that she doesn't want leave. Will she stay or will Kmart convince her to come back?**

Driving, driving, and look, more driving. That's all they ever did. Claire and Kmart sat in the hummer and lead the convoy to another rest stop. Kmart was in the passenger seat playing with her sling. It has been about a week, give or take, and her dislocated shoulder hasn't fully healed. She looked at Claire and decided to break the silence. "Do you miss you family?"

"What!" Claire gave her a questioned look. "That's random. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I miss mine." Kmart looked down at her lap. "I wish I could she them again."

Claire's heart broke. She felt sorry for Kmart because she had witnessed and lost her whole family. Claire sighed. "I miss mine too. If I had a chance to be with them again, I would do it in a heartbeat. I wish..."

"Claire, come in." Carlos said through the talkie.

"Ya Carlos, what is it?"

"LJ was looking through the binoculars and saw a spot with about 3 stores. You see it, up ahead?"

"I see. You guys want to stop there?"

"We don't know when there's another stop and it's getting dark."

"Alright. Let's go!" Claire turned and headed for the stores which were a Burger King, 76 Gas Station, and a Liquor Store. They pulled up and stopped about 100 yards away. Claire grabbed the talkie. "Ready to check it out?"

"Ready!" Carlos, LJ, and Micky all responded.

Claire loaded her gun and turned to Kmart. "Keep quiet and..."

"Stay her. I know, I know."

Claire smiled and kissed her forehead before exiting the hummer. She and the others slowly make their way to examine the stores. Carlos took Burger King, LJ and Micky went to the Gas Station, and Claire went to clear the liquor store. She went inside and heard shot coming from the others.

"Clear in here." Carlos said.

Claire walked up and down the few isles there were and found nothing. She was about to claim this place clear until she heard something on the roof. She figures that someone manage to trap one there. She exited the store and saw LJ and Micky. "I think there's one on the roof." She pointed. "I'm going to go see." She found the ladder and climbed up. She reached the top when 3 zombies ambushed her. "Oh! Shit!"

"Claire!" Carlos yelled. He motioned LJ and Micky to join him.

Claire dropped her gun in the struggle. "Dammit!" She backed up until she was on the the edge. She saw Carlos.

"Claire!" He shot one undead. But he wasn't fast enough because Claire was tackled by a zombie and fell over the edge. "CLAIRE!"

Kmart looked out the window when she heard Carlos. What she saw made her heart stop. "CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" She jumped from the vehicle and ran to her sister.

When Claire fell, she landed, hitting head first, on a broken down car. She rolled off and fell on the ground.

Kmart cried and slid on her knees next to Claire. Using her good arm she turn her over. "Claire! Claire!" She sobbed. "Claire! Pl...Please wake up!" She was shaking her shoulders.

Carlos joined Kmart. "Oh God!" He bent down and checked her pulse.

"Is...Is she..." Kmart whispered.

"No. She's alive." He turned Claire's face so it faced him and saw a gash on her forehead. Thunder came from the skies making him look up. "We need to get inside and set up camp." He scooped up Claire and took her into the gas station. He set her on the cleared off counter. He felt Kmart shove him over so she can be next to her. LJ and Micky came in. "LJ, help Otto get everyone settled. Micky, I need you to get Betty." He ordered.

Betty came inside with her medical bag. "Oh know!" She came up behind Kmart. "Sweetie, I need you to move so I can check her head." When she saw Kmart nod, she took out her supplies and began working on Claire.

_Claire opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and her head was killing her. "Uh...What happened?" She moaned._

"_You tripped over the rug and fell." A woman said._

_Claire shot up. She knows that voice. She took in her surroundings and saw she was home. Her home. She turned to the women sitting on the coffee table. "M..Mom?"_

"_Hey Claire. How do you feel?" She brushed her thumb against Claire's cheek._

"_I...How...Where am I?" She's still confused. _

"_You're home. You came to visit and you were walking when you tripped. You've been out for a while."_

"_Honey, where's the...Oh, Claire. You're awake." Her father came from the kitchen._

_Claire jumped to her feet and backed away. "This...This isn't real!"_

"_Claire, sweetie. What's not real?" Her mom said, worried._

"_I...There was an invasion. The undead." She tried explaining. Then she remembered. "Where's Kmart?"_

"_Kmart!" Her father asked._

"_She's...She..." Claire felt dizzy. Was everything a dream._

"_Claire," Her mom said."Kmart is a store, not a girl. And it's on main street."_

"_I think my little sis has gone crazy." _

_Claire turned to the front door. "Chris?"_

"_The one and only." He closed the door. "So, what happened to Kmart?"_

_Claire had no idea what the hell was going on. The convoy, the undead, Kmart, never seemed to happened. Right now, she doesn't care. She was home, with her family. "Never mind. I just had a crazy dream." She laughed._

Back in the desert, Betty had finished stitching Claire's head. It's been 3 hours and Claire had no signs on waking up. Betty's concerned that she's in a coma but would not tell Kmart, who is taking Claire's accident the worst.

Carlos came in after checking on the rest on the convoy. He saw Kmart sitting next to Claire. She held her hand and was staring at her. Just staring. In hopes that Claire would open her eyes. "K, you should get some sleep." He said in a calm voice.

"No! Someone needs to take care of her." She gripped Claire's hand tighter. "I...I can't...She...has to wake up!" She let her head fall on Claire's stomach and sobbed. "Please. Please wake up!" She cried.

_Chris and Claire were wrestling in the living room. Acting like little kids. "I'm gunna kick you ass, bro!" Claire laughed._

"_In your dreams sis!" Chris joked. _

_The continued to play around until Claire her a voice in her head. "Wait stop." She ordered her brother._

"_Give up?" He smirked._

"_Hell no!" She concentrated on the voice. "Do you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_That voice. Someone's talking." Great another one of her episodes._

"_Are you sure you're OK?" Chris asked._

"_I don't..." She looked at Chris and saw her parents come from behind him. She zoned out and concentrated on the voice in her head._

"Please wake up Claire!" Kmart cried. "You have to come back. You can't leave me. You promised. YOU PROMISED!" She yelled.

"_Kmart!" Claire said to herself. "Fuck! This is a dream!"_

"_Claire?" Her mother said._

"_This isn't real!" Claire pointed out. "All this. You, dad, Chris, it's all a dream. Dad, you and mom are dead. You were killed in the invasion. And Chris, I don't know where you are. You went missing." She started to cry._

"_We know." He dad said. _

"_You knew!"_

"_Yes, and we want you to stay, with us. We can live her, together." He mom begged._

"_I..." The voice came back._

"I love you sis." Kmart sobbed. "I love you. I love you so much. You're the only family I have and I don't want to lose you too."

_Tears fell from Claire's face. "I have to go back." She told her family. "If I could, I would stay here forever, but there's someone I need to get back to." Claire grabbed her mom's shoulders. "I made a promise. I have a little sister to take care of now."_

_Her mom smiled. "You were always good at keeping promises." She hugged her daughter. "You keep her safe."_

"_I always do!" Claire hugged her dad and Chris and said goodbye. She stood in the middle of the room and looked at her family one last time. She closed her eyes, ready to go back to reality._

Kmart had fallen asleep against Claire's shoulder. Her hand still tightly gripping hers. When Claire opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was light brown hair that was in her face. She let out a little chuckle. She lifted her free hand and stroked Kmart's cheek causing her to jump.

"CLAIRE!" Kmart smiled and cried. She tackled her red headed friend in a hug. Her shoulder started to hurt but she didn't care. "You're back." She sobbed. "Your back."

Claire sat up and hugged Kmart back. "Of course I'm back. I promised you. Remember?" She saw Kmart lift head and smile.

"What happened to you?" Kmart asked.

Claire moved and slide off the counter. With Kmart's help, she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Kmart sat next to her, her head resting on her shoulder. "Well," Claire answered. "I was home." She laughed when she saw Kmart's confused face. "Not really home, but in a dream. My family was there." She let a tear fall.

"And you didn't want toleave?"

"No, I didn't." Claire moved and faced Kmart. "But, I heard your voice. In my head."

"Yo...You heard me?" Kmart said.

"Ya. And you were very annoying." She giggled.

"Hey." Kmart's smiled suddenly faded. "I...I was scared that you were going to die." The tears came back and started to fall.

"K, look at me." Claire grabbed her chin. "You are the reason I came back. I wanted to stay so badly, but I know and accept that my family is gone. You, Kmart, are the only family I have too, and it's my job to protect you." She hugged crying Kmart. "I mean, isn't the big sister suppose to look after the little one?"

Kmart nodded and laughed in Claire's neck. She pulled back and fixed her sling around her arm. Claire wiped K's tears with her thumb. Suddenly her eyes grew very heavy and she started yawning.

"You tired kid?" Claire asked.

Kmart nodded. She grabbed the blanket Carlos left her and laid down next to Claire. She burred her face in Claire's shoulder and fell asleep.

Claire wrapped her arms around Kmart and she to went to sleep.

The next morning, Claire opened her eyes and saw Kmart still in her arms. She turned her head when she heard someone entering the store. "Carlos?"

"Claire! You awake." He smiled. "I see Kmart finally went to sleep." He pointed.

"Ya. Are we heading out?"

"Wheels up in 5."

Claire woke up Kmart and packed their things. When they left the store, Claire was greeted by everyone asking how she is or, saying they're glad she's OK. After that, they got into their vehicles. "Nope." Claire stopped Kmart. "I seem to have a concussion and doctors always say not to drive."

"Oh my god! Really!" Kmart jumped up and down in excitement. "Wait, I only have one good arm." She pointed to her sling.

"You can do it!" Claire said. Kmart gave her a skeptical look. "I trust that you can." Kmart smiled. She jumped into the driver's seat while Claire got in to passengers. "Alright, speed limits 55 but I'll let you go 60." She told K. "Keep your eyes on the road." Claire smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes sis. I'm ready!" She answered. Kmart put her hand on top of the steering wheel and used the hand in the sling to support the bottom.

"OK." Claire grabbed the talkie. "Alright everyone lets move out!"


	4. Disaster: Hope: And Miracles

**Sorry for the delay in updating! So, this is still set before Extinction. I know I need to add Alice, and I will, but not yet. I enjoy the Claire and Kmart sisterly moments. I promise though, I will and Alice, eventually! Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Since Christmas is only 6 days away, I just wanna say, Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**Description****: Kmart falls ill and Claire starts to worry. Everyone is telling her that it's the heat and lack of "real food" that's making Kmart sick but Claire doesn't believe it. So is it the heat, or something more? **

Claire wakes to the sound of coughing. It was her young companion in the backseat. After a few seconds, the coughing stops and Kmart falls back asleep. Claire takes out her notebook and makes a mark.

It's been two months since Claire had her little incident. Since then, everything seemed to go back to, well, normal. Kmart's shoulder healed and was able to remove the sling. They made several stops and found some food, gas, and water. Everything was going good. Claire started to have hope that the convoy may have a chance. Out of the 15 places they stopped at, 12 of them had food, water, and gas so that was a good sign.

But, about a week ago, Kmart started to get sick. Nothing to bad, just headaches, which Claire suspected was from the heat. But when she noticed that Kmart was having trouble standing and would complain about felling dizzy. That's what made Claire start to worry. So, every time Kmart mention something or if Claire would pick it out, she would write it down. Recently adding coughing.

When the sun rose, Claire awoke to someone tapping on the car window. "Carlos?" She opened the door. "What is it?"

"Just thought I'd give you this." He handed her some water and 2 cans of food. "How's Kmart?"

"She coughed throughout the night." Claire set the food and water in the passenger seat. "She's getting worse."

"Claire you're overreacting. She probably just caught a small bug." He reassures her. "Or it could be her diet. I mean, the food we have isn't the greatest."

"You're probably right. Sorry, I just get scared when something's wrong with her."

"You just care for her, that's all. It's Ok!" Carlos gently squeezes her shoulder and returns to the group sitting by the bus.

Claire sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. _Maybe Carlos is right. _She thought. Just then Kmart had a coughing attack. Claire immediately jumped out of the drivers seat and open the back door. Kmart was already in a sitting position so Claire sat where her head was laying.

"Easy K, just breath." Claire said while rubbing Kmart's back. "Come here, lie down." She pulled Kmart back until her head was in her lap. This is when Claire started to panic.

Kmart looked as if she ran a marathon. Her hair and tank top were soaked. She shook uncontrollably and her teeth chattering.

Claire wiped the sweat the was on K's forehead. "Dammit girl, you're burning up!" She reached for the water bottle up front and poured it onto a rag. Folding it up, Claire placed it on Kmart's head.

A guttural groan escaped from Kmart. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were too heavy.

"I'll be right back." Claire said, kissing Kmart's head. She slid out and ran for Betty.

"Betty!" She yelled. "LJ, Chase have you guys seen Betty?"

"Um...I believe she's by Mickey's van." Chase replies.

No time for thanking, Claire runs to Mickey's news van. There, she finds them along with Carlos. "Betty, I need you to check on Kmart, she's really sick."

"Claire it's just..."

"NO!" Claire screams at Carlos. "It's not the heat it's something else. Look, just come with me." She leads the them to her her hummer and open the back door.

"Oh god!" Carlos is shocked by Kmart's condition.

Betty went to work by checking K's pulse, felling her head, etc. "Do you know some of the symptoms she's been having?"

"Um, ya, hold on." Claire reaches in the console and pulls out her note book. "She's been coughing, feeling dizzy and weak. Um, she's mentioned a few nights that her chest hurts." She tells Betty.

"Huh! Let's get her to my vehicle so I can get a better look. Carlos can you..."

"Ya." He reaches to pull Kmart out and carry her to Betty's.

With Kmart in the back of the ambulance, Betty can now maneuver around and take a closer look and the sick girl. "Claire, help me sit her up." She leaned her forward for Claire to hold. Betty took out a stethoscope for one of the drawers and listens to Kmart's lungs. Her fears became real when she heard bubbling and crackling sounds. "Shit!"

"What! What's wrong?" Claire asked, lowering Kmart back down.

Betty tried to figure out a way to tell Claire without making her panic. "Well, there's only one thing I can think of. When I was a nurse back at Children's Hospital..."

"Fuck Betty! Just tell me what the hell is wrong with her!" Claire said frustrated. She can feel the tears run down her cheeks.

"I believe..." Betty sighed. "I believe that she has Bacterial Pneumonia."

Claire sucked in a sharp breath and choked back a sob. She jump out of the vehicle and fell to her knees. Everything. Everything was going good. Things were finally going their way then BAM! It's all fucked up again.

"Claire. Claire sweetie." Betty said calmly.

Claire looked up and saw Carlos, Betty, LJ, and Chase standing around her.

"Claire." Carlos knelt down in front of her.

"We have to to help help her. She needs medicine. We have medicine, right?" Claire asked.

"Honey, she needs antibiotics and...and we don't have that." Betty said.

"WELL THEN WE'LL LOOK FOR IT!" Claire cried.

"Where will well look? There's nothing around. It'll be like finding a needle in a very dry, hot, zombie infested, haystack." LJ pointed out.

"Dammit LJ!" Chase punched his arm.

"Then I'll go alone." Claire said. "I can't let her die."

"No, we'll go." Carlos told her. "We'll all go. The whole convoy."

"Ya, cause we're a family and we look after our own." Chase added helping Claire to her feet.

"Chase, tell Otto and Mickey the plan and get everyone packed. I'll drive the hummer with LJ. Claire, you ride with Kmart and Betty." Carlos ordered.

"Thank you." Claire hugged him. She hopped in the back and Betty got into the drivers seat. She heard the cars start up and they started to move. "Hold on sis, just hold on." She whispered.

"Cl...Claire..." Kmart moaned.

"Hey you." She smiled and gripped Kmart's hand.

"I...my chest." Kmart lifted her free arm. "It...It hurts." She sprung up and started coughing. She felt Claire rub her back and when the coughing stopped she saw brown liquid that came up into her hand. "Am I dieing?" She cried.

"No of course not K." She said, but Kmart continued to sob. "Shh...you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Claire held Kmart in her arms and rocked her back and forth. Luckily, she fell back to sleep.

"Please let her be Ok." Claire prayed. "If there's still a god up there, watching over this fucked up planet, please don't take her away from me. I beg you...please." Claire rested her head on top of Kmart's and cried.

It's been 5 hours and they haven't found anything. Carlos and LJ lead the way looking at the desert sand around them.

LJ grabbed the binoculars and looked for anything up ahead. "Holy Shit!"

"What is?" Carlos wondered.

LJ laughed. "I think I just found that god damn needle."

"Let me see. Here, hold the wheel." Carlos took the binoculars and looked where LJ pointed. By some miracle, there was small coffee and donut shop with broken down cars around it. One of those cars, was an ambulance.

The men laughed and gave each other high-fives. "Claire! Claire do you copy." Carlos said through the talkie.

Betty heard Carlos and answered. "Carlos what is it?"

Claire turned her head and listened to the conversation.

"We found an ambulance up ahead. It might have what we need." Carlos said, his voice full of excitement.

Claire sighed as they turned toward the shops. There's still hope.

They stopped the vehicles and Carlos and LJ checked the area for any undead. Thankfully, there was only 2. They motioned Betty to check the ambulance.

With help from Carlos and Mickey, Betty searched every inch of that vehicle.

It the back Claire cried and prayed. Then the back doors open, showing Betty and the others. "So?" She said as she held her breath.

Betty lifted her hand to reveal the antibiotics. Claire started to laugh and cry tears of joy. Miles and miles of desert and they find the medicine in 5 hours. She woke up Kmart and Betty gave her everything she needs.

After about 36 hours of hell, it was all over. The effects of the medicine where starting to show as Kmart's shaking stopped and her breathing was even. Claire still sat there with K in her lap. "Hey!" She saw Carlos come in.

"How is she?"

"Better." She smiled. "Thank you, all of you, for helping me."

"Well, you've help us by taking care of this convoy so, think of this as pay back." Carlos wished her a good night and left.

Claire must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, Kmart was staring at her. "Hey you little shit."

Kmart rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

_Yep, she's definitely better. _Claire thought. "How do you feel?"

"Much better." Kmart smiled. She yawned and snuggled closer to Claire. "Thank you for taking me...again."

"I will always take you." Claire whispered and kissed her head. "I'll always protect you."

**I figured that months desert, someone had to of gotten sick.****I did my research on Bacterial Pneumonia so most of the symptoms I used are correct. **


End file.
